


pay attention to me

by clickymonster



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, Jens is oblivious, Lucas is frusterated, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickymonster/pseuds/clickymonster
Summary: Lucas was in a mood.Not a bad one necessarily, but he was definitely in a mood. And it was all Jens’s fault.or the one where Jens isn't paying attention and Lucas is a horny little shit who needs his boyfriend to take care of him
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	pay attention to me

Lucas was in a mood. 

Not a bad one necessarily, but he was definitely in a mood. And it was all Jens’s fault. 

Okay, it really wasn’t his boyfriend’s fault at all. Jens had just been occupied a lot recently and it was taking a toll on Lucas. He was someone that needed touch and intimacy and without it he tended to get restless. He wasn’t getting the touch that he needed from his very busy boyfriend and was feeling it heavily. He needed to feel that pressure, that warmth, that comfort in order to ground him and make him feel wanted and secure. 

The whole ordeal began a few weeks ago when Jens’s semester of school finished. The first little while was okay. Jens had rediscovered what free time was like while Lucas was finishing his exams back home. It was glorious being done school because there was no worry of staying over on school nights opr having to leave after the weekend. Jens and Lucas were spending so much more time together and it was awesome. Lucas would either take the train up to Antwerp, or Jens would come to Utrech and they would spend days, or a week together before switching. 

Then, Jens discovered a new book series. And it was the bane of Lucas’s existence. 

Lucas had no idea what the series was called or who wrote it, and frankly he didn’t give a shit. It had something to do with fantasy and thrillers and god knows what, and it was taking up all of his boyfriend’s attention. Jens was always reading. He was reading during the day on their couch, with one hand at the dinner table, out on their balcony, and in bed before they would go to sleep, or do other things. And if Jens wasn’t reading the stupid books, he would not stop talking about them. At first, Lucas found it quite adorable. Sander’s eyes would light up and he would get very animated talking about it. “Baby, you would not believe the crazy stuff that goes on,” Jens would exclaim, “there was one book where it was literally about a group of assassins that were carrying hits out on the other assassins in the group! And nobody knows who is behind it!”

Lucas would listen and smile and laugh because his boyfriend was so fucking cute when he got passionate about something. It was the first time that Lucas had heard him get passionate about something. It was good for him! Jens had something to do when Lucas was at school or visiting his Mama. Until, that is, reading the stupid books was all that he could do. He still did Lucas, but it wasn’t the same. There were less kisses, less touches. Everything felt rushed so that Jens could get back to reading. 

So, Lucas is in a mood. 

Lucas doesn’t want to be in a mood. He really doesn’t. He’s glad that his boyfriend had found a passion for reading but he needed to get fucked really good. He was tired of his hand in the shower. He was tired of the quick blowjobs and sloppy hand work. He hasn’t felt Jens inside of him for weeks and he was aching for it.

It’s not like Lucas hasn’t tried to do anything. In all honesty, he’s pulling out all the stops when it comes to his flirting and seduction. Nothing. It was always something along the lines of “Luc, I’m trying to finish this chapter.” Or “Okay, babe, can we do this quickly?” Lucas was doing some of his best moves too, Jens should be tossing the fucking books aside and fucking him hard and fast. But he wasn’t and frankly, Lucas was at his rope’s end. 

He needed his boyfriend. 

He was walking back to his mama’s apartment to meet Jens after visiting her in the clinic. Seeing her went well and the doctors were optimistic that she would be able to come home sooner rather than later, but it still put a damper on Lucas’s mood seeing her like that. He was walking fast, practically a light jog, to get to his house because if he didn’t get his boyfriend’s dick inside him today he was going to fucking implode. 

He was willing to do almost anything. He doesn’t care how long it takes but he needs to let Jens know that he needs him too. He needs the touching, the kissing and the intimacy back again. Without those stupid books as a distraction. 

Lucas unlocks the front gates to the apartment building and walks over to the staircase that would take him upstairs. He sprints up the stairs, going two at a time and reaches his floor out of breath. That wasn’t stopping him today. Today he hoped to be out of breath for an entirely different reason. Lucas marches down the hallway to his mama’s apartment and practically throws the door open. He turns around to lock the door and shucks his backpack off of his shoulders so it falls to the floor. He faces the apartment and sees the familiar mop of dark hair peeking over the couch. 

“Jens.” Lucas exclaims. 

Jens doesn’t look his way, his nose still buried into the newest book of his series. That stupid series with the stupidly interesting books that were keeping Jens’s stupidly gorgeous face occupied. 

“Jens.” Lucas repeats raising his volume, a slight hint of desperation in his voice. Jens hums from the couch without looking at him. He raises a hand to say hello before going silent again, focused on his book. 

Lucas walks over to the couch and sits on the coffee table in front of Jens. Jens has one foot propped up on the coffee table and the other on the floor. His eyes are scanning the pages while his fingertips drum a rhythm on the hardcover of the book. Lucas nudges his foot with his hand, silently begging his boyfriend to steer his attention to him.   
Jens looks up quickly and gives him a soft smile and Lucas melts. “Hey baby, how’s your mom doing?” He asks without looking up from the page he’s on. He draws one of his hands away from the book and up to his mouth, licking his forefinger and thumb before reaching back down and slowly turning one of the pages. Lucas feels his mouth water. Whether it’s the fact that he hasnt had sex in over two weeks or the fact that Jens is practically a free soft porn show infront of him, he loses it. 

Lucas leaps forward and straddles Jens’s lap, pressing their hips together. He rips the book from his hands and throws it behind the couch, somewhere in the kitchen, ignoring Jens’s noises of protest and brings their lips together in a bruising kiss. He wastes no time sliding his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, eager to taste him again. He feels hands squeeze his hips and he gets pushed away with a whine. “Jens,” He gasps. 

“Luc, what the hell was that?” Jens exclaims. He tries to move Lucas off of his lap to go and retrieve his book but Lucas stops him, gripping his wrists harshly and pinning him to the couch. 

“Don’t even think about it,” he says sternly. Jens rolls his eyes. 

“Luc, baby, what has gotten into you?”

“Nothing yet.”

Lucas leans in to kiss Jens again, still pinning his wrists to the couch. He makes the kiss as dirty and filthy as he can, hoping to gage a reaction from his boyfriend and almost comes at the sound of a moan that he rips from Jens’s mouth. Jens kisses him back, trying to match his intensity but pulls away and leans his head back against the back of the couch. Lucas takes the opportunity to dive down to his neck and place sloppy, open mouthed kisses down his neck, only pausing to gently nip at the skin. Jens gasps and Lucas shudders. This is the closest he’s gotten to his boyfriend in what feels like years. 

“Luc,” Jens sighs. When Lucas only hums in encouragement, Jens wiggles his hands out of his boyfriend’s surprisingly strong grip to push him away slightly. “Babe, what’s going on.”

Lucas makes a noise of protest and leans in again but Jens’s hand is firm on his chest, holding him away, slowly demanding an explanation. Lucas groans and drops his head onto Jens’s shoulder. Jens seems to take notice of the change in his boyfriend’s mood and he wraps his hands around his back and pulls him closer to his chest. Jens gently strokes up his arms and Lucas relaxes. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?” Jens asks quietly. 

“Can you promise not to judge me too much?” Lucas huffs into his shoulder. 

“This is a judgement free zone, I promise.”  
Lucas moves his head and looks into Jens’s eyes. “I need you to take a break from those stupid books and pay attention to me.”

Jens chuckles. “Baby, I do pay attention to you.”

“No you don’t!” Lucas groans. He puts his hands on Jens’s shoulders. “Look,” he begins, “I love that you found a passion for reading and I think it's adorable when you get all excited and talk about the books -”

“Buuuuut?” 

“But,” Lucas sighs, “They’re all you can talk about, and all you can think about, and all you can focus on and I feel like I’m losing my mind.” He pauses. “I love you, but holy shit it's been ages since the last time we fucked and I need you to take a break from reading and thinking and do me.”

Jens raises his eyebrows. “Seriously, this is why you’ve been acting all weird and jumpy?”

“Shut up.”

“Because you’re horny?”

“I said shut up!”

Jens feels a laugh getting ripped from his chest. He revels in it for a few minutes, everytime he looks at his cranky boyfriend in his lap he feels another laugh coming. How could he have missed this. 

“Jens, stop.”

Jens continues to giggle until he looks back up at his boyfriend who has gone quiet. He pouts at Lucas and smirks until he feels Lucas grabbing his wrists and pushing them back into the couch. Jens scoffs and Lucas leans forward, doing a dirty roll of his hips that makes Jens’s mind go blank. Lucas leans by his ear and nibbles on his earlobe, going over the mark with his tongue. 

“Listen,” Lucas says slowly. “I love you okay? But right now I need you fuck me good.” Jens gulps as Lucas grinds his hips against Jens’s. Jens can feel the front of his joggers getting tighter as Lucas grinds on him and he suddenly can’t remember the last time he and Lucas fucked. 

“Shit, Luc.” Jens sighs as Lucas moves down his neck, biting and sucking. 

Lucas kisses his way back up to his ear. “I need you inside me. We can do whatever you want, we can even do that thing you like. But please, Jens please, I need you. I need you so much baby, please -”

“Fuck, Luc, yes.”

Lucas feels Jens smash their lips together. It’s all tongues right away and Lucas feels faint already and they haven’t even done anything yet. Jens licks into his mouth and Lucas lets out a breathy moan, moving his hands to the back of Jens’s head and tugging at the strands of dark hair, pulling him closer, closer. 

Jens suddenly stands up from the couch and Lucas pulls away and yelps, gripping onto his shoulders. Jens wraps the smaller boy’s legs around his waist and grips onto his thighs. “Jesus Jens.” Lucas manages to get out before he is silenced by lips once again. Jens kisses him earnestly, doing things with his tongue that are downright sinful and have Lucas clawing at his back. Jens starts to walk to Lucas’s bedroom, never separating their lips once. He kicks the door shut with his foot before he is spinning and slamming Lucas against the door, still holding him up. He moves his lips over his cheekbones, along his jaw and starts kissing down his neck. Lucas throws his head back and moans. He can feel Jens suck and bite before soothing the marks with his tongue. God he missed this. 

Lucas feels his back separate from the door for a second before he is thrown onto the bed. He opens his eyes and finds Jens looming over him, stripping himself of his shirt. He throws it across the room and covers Lucas’s body with his own, moving his shirt up his chest and over his head, tossing it aside as well. Jens wastes no time kissing over his collarbone and down his chest, pausing when he gets to his nipples. Jens clamps his teeth over his right nipple and Lucas lets out a cry. Jens bites and kisses the bud until it’s raw before moving to the next one and attacking it with the same intensity. Lucas whimpers and Jens looks up at him before continuing his descent downwards. He smooths his hands over his stomach and drags them down his sides, kissing his hip bones. 

“Jens,” Lucas moans. Jens looks up at his boyfriend, eyes blown with lust, chest red and heaving and he sucks in a breath. “Please.”

Jens presses a kiss to his lover’s navel and works down the zipper of his pants and pops open the top button, never breaking eye contact. He shimmies Lucas’s pants down his legs and leaves them on the floor. He kisses back up Lucas’s body until he reaches his lips, feeding his tongue into Lucas’s mouth. Their lips slide together like velvet and Lucas can feel heat pooling in his stomach as Jens licks into his mouth. 

Lucas pushes him back. “Take off your pants.”

Jens moves away from where Lucas lies on the bed to undo the tie on his joggers, yanking them down his legs. He kicks them off to the side and pulls Lucas’s legs so that they hand off of the edge of his bed. Lucas yelps as Jens quickly drags his boxers down his legs, his cock slaps against his stomach, leaking precum. Jens slides to his knees in front of Lucas. 

“That thing I like to do,” Jens starts, “can I do it?”

Lucas nods furiously and revels in the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips once more dragging over his hip bones. He feels Jens inhale when he reaches the wiry hair just below his waistline and sucks in a breath. He suddenly feels very exposed. This is the first time in a while that Lucas has been bare in front of Jens. He feels bare and is conscious of everything his body does while reacting to Jens’s tender touch. It feels intimate again. 

Lucas gasps when he feels Jens licking a line up the underside of his cock. He brings a hand to his mouth and touches his lips. Jens places open mouthed kisses along his length and Lucas feels like he might cry if Jens doesn’t get on with it. The lips around his dick are gone and Lucas whines at the loss but his breath gets stuck in his throat as Jens takes all of him in his mouth. “Fuck,” he whispers. Jens lets one hand fondle and massage his balls until he’s squirming while he hollows his cheeks and sucks. He builds a steady pace. Lucas looks down between his legs where Jens’s mop of black hair is bobbing up and down, making his toes curl and his insides melt. Jens is ridiculously good at giving head, always knowing when to tease, when to speed up and where to touch Lucas. He knows his body like the back of his hand. It’s sloppy and messy and wet and all sorts of wonderful, until Lucas can feel his gut tighten. He pulls on Jens’s hair, letting him know he doesn’t want to come just yet. 

Jens pulls away from his dick, a string of saliva hanging from his lips. “Can I eat you out baby?” He rasps and Lucas can only groan in response, missing the warmth of Jens’s mouth wrapped around him, until he feels a tongue circling his rim. 

“Fuck Jens,” Lucas moans, returning his hand to grip on his lover’s hair. Jens flattens his tongue against his hole and Lucas keens. Fuck he’s missed this so much. Jens slowly starts moving his tongue in circles, flattening it occasionally and licking, worshipping Lucas’s hole. He sucks and swirls his tongue all while Lucas moans above him, tugging at his hair and letting out a stream of curse words and phrases of encouragement. Jens thrusts his tongue inside Lucas and sighs. He missed the taste of his boyfriend, so sweet and fucking perfect. 

Lucas hears the click of the lube bottle opening and feels the press of a cold finger at his entrance. He can only manage a breathy ‘yes’ before Jens slowly pushes his finger in, one knuckle at a time. Lucas winces at the intrusion, not used to being full. “Fuck Luc, you’re so tight,” Jens swears. Lucas huffs out a laugh before he gets cut off as Jens starts thrusting his finger in and out, curling upwards in an attempt to find the spot that makes Lucas go weak with pleasure. Jens nudges against his prostate and Lucas sees stars and lets out a loud moan and Jens grins wickedly.   
Jens loves having his boyfriend like this. He feels himself get hot and removes one of his hands from his boyfriend’s waist to palm at his growing erection. He sighs at the slight pressure relieving him but turns his attention back to a very flustered Lucas. He adds a second finger, then a third until Lucas is writhing with pleasure, begging Jens, “For Christ’s sake Jens get up here and fuck me already!”

Jens gets up from his knees and reaches over to the desk beside Lucas’s bed and pulls out a condom, sliding it on. He grabs the lube that Lucas shoves into his hand and huffs out a laugh before sliding some more onto his dick, kissing up Lucas’s body before reaching his lips, getting drawn into a filthy kiss that makes his toes curl. He feels Lucas slide his tongue over his lips and heavy into his mouth. Jens allows himself to get lost in the feeling of Lucas’s lips on his, his arms wrapped around his back, his legs wrapping around his waist, hot skin against skin. 

He grabs his cock in his hands and pushes the head against Lucas’s hole and Lucas whimpers into his mouth. He pushes all the way in and feels his eyes roll back into his head. He forgot how good it felt to be inside his boyfriend, to feel Lucas taunt and warm around him. Lucas’s breath gets caught in his throat and his head falls onto the mattress, forcing himself to not look down otherwise it will be over far too soon for him. He feels Jens shudder above him and smirks slightly knowing that Jens was finally realising what he was missing these last few weeks. 

Jens slowly moves his hips, easing out and thrusting in slowly and Lucas mewls. His hands claw down Jens' back as Jens licks a stripe up the side of his neck. He feels so full. Jens begins a slow rhythm, thrusting slowly in and out of his boyfriend and Lucas feels his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

“Lucas,” Jens gasps into his neck. “You’re so tight, Jesus.”

Lucas places a sloppy kiss by Jens’s ear and strokes a hand all the way down his back to his ass and squeezes. “Fuck me, please Jens.”

Jens moves his hands down to Lucas’s thighs and holds them open and begins thrusting hard and deep. Lucas cries out and his hands clamber up Jens' back to grip his shoulders. Jens would start off fast and hard, before slowing down and grinding trying to hit Lucas’s prostate. On a particularly hard circle of his hips, Jens’s cock teases Lucas’s prostate and Lucas practically arches off the bed. Jens resumes his thrusts building a steady set of movements that has him and Lucas panting. 

They can never go more than two weeks without fucking again. No way. 

Jens nails Lucas’s sweet spot almost every thrust and he feels the familiar heat beginning to pool into his stomach. “I’m close baby,” he chokes out.   
“Me too Luc, fuck.”

Jens speeds up his thrusts and reaches down between their bodies to grab his lover’s dick, stroking him to match the relentless pounding of his hips. He hears Lucas’s breath hitch and he knows he’s close. It takes one more thrust for Jens to come, his orgasm catching him off guard. He shudders and tries to chase it, slowing the movement of his hips down inside of Lucas but speeding up the strokes of his hand. Lucas comes shortly after, spilling on Jens’s hand. His eyes close as a wave of white, hot pleasure runs through his body. 

They both come down from their highs and Lucas feels Jens pull out. He whines at the loss and hears his boyfriend tie up the condom and throw it into the trash can by Lucas’s dresser. Jens grabs a tissue from Lucas’s bedside table and gently wipes off his boyfriend. Lucas makes a grabby hands motion and Jens immediately lies down beside his lover, smiling when he curls into his side. 

Lucas turns Jens to face him and places a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling. 

“Feel better?” Jens whispers with a sly smile. Lucas shoves him and Jens lets out a loud laugh. 

“Much better,” Lucas says.

“I’m glad. I’m kind of a sex god, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Jens, I swear to god.”

“It’s true! An hour ago you were practically begging to get fucked.”

“Shut up!”

“You know it's true.”

“I wouldn’t of had to beg if you could take a break from those stupid books!” Lucas yells and throws a pillow at his boyfriend’s head. Jens cackles and moves to the edge of the bed. Lucas tackles him and rolls them over so he is straddling Jens’s naked waist. 

“Woah woah woah!”

“If you think I’m letting you leave to go back to reading after only one round of sex I may have to break up with you,” Lucasd deadpans. 

Jens cups Lucas’s face between his hands and pulls him down for a sweet kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
